


In All The Wrong Places

by TheOvenGlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feminine pronouns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, You help with the revolution, android/human relationships, reader has panic attacks, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenGlove/pseuds/TheOvenGlove
Summary: You were the head of android maintenance and repair for Urban Farms Detroit: Acres thirty five through fifty.You had no idea just how much your life would change when the city pressured your boss to replace most of the human workforce with the new WR-600 model agricultural androids and gave you a massive promotion. No idea that it would demonize you in the eyes of humans, or that it would make you a hero in the eyes of the androids...You were just trying to live your life one anxiety attack at a time, when a gloved hand landed on your shoulder and a voice you would learn to love asked if you needed emergency services.That was the moment your life changed.And you had no idea.
Relationships: Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	In All The Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to change one thing for the sake of this story: the timeline presented in the game. Instead of taking place over the course of a few days, from the day Connor introduces himself to Hank to the end of the Best Pacifist ending is going to be stretched out to several weeks, if not several months.

The force of the shove to both your shoulders made you stumble several steps forward, but when you still didn't fall, the hard plastic hands returned, shoving you to your knees. Your joints were aching, and being slammed into the floor didn't help, the impact resonating through your body forcing you to take stock of your injuries. Your hands and forearms were covered in shallow cuts, thick bands of bruising around each wrist. None of the lacerations were bleeding anymore but at this point you were almost certain they were infected from all the dirt and grime that had been ground into your skin when they held you down- when they-...No. No, you couldn't think about that now. The proof of similar abuse that scarred your hips and thighs ached like a bastard between the chill that permeated the boat and the sudden movement. Not for the first time since entering Jericho, the rusted metal of the boat cut into your clothes, shredding your jeans and slicing into your knees. It was slightly harder than usual to keep your balance with your backpack so heavy, but you couldn't risk dropping it, or the mostly empty duffle bag you were cradling to your chest like a newborn.

"I caught it wandering around on the upper deck." North sneered, grabbing a fist full of your hood, just in case you tried to run. Not that you'd get far. You were in Markus's office, in the center of the ship, and surrounded by androids that were smarter, stronger, and faster.

Fear kept you from speaking, but you couldn't help the involuntary noise you made when you looked into Markus' mismatched eyes for the first time.

The word intense didn't do him justice by far.

His eyebrows furrowed as he scanned you, and you had the uncomfortable feeling that he could see into you very soul. His gaze flicked over to North for a moment in acknowledgment before that intense stare was fixed back on you. "What's your name?" His voice was placid and calm, with an undercurrent of genuine curiosity.

"Y/N. L/N. This... is this Jericho?" You questioned, shifting the bag in your arms as one of the pointy objects inside began to dig painfully into your chest.

"It is." He said with a soft nod, crossing his hands behind his back. The gentle smile on his face looked encouraging, almost like he was proud of you for making it here in spite of you being human, "But the clues to lead you hear were designed so that they could only be decoded by an android." He canted his head to one side and the smile disappeared as his eyebrows drew together. "How did you learn about us? And how did you find us? Why are you here?"

Your gaze flickered between the two androids for a moment before deciding you could trust them with the truth. "I'm looking for someone..." Markus nodded to encourage you to continue. "A WR-600 model? H-his name is Ralph. We were coming to Jericho, because we heard it was safe. But we got at-t-tacked by protesters and we were s-seperated...Please..." You shuffled forward on your knees a half step before North yanked you back again. Your hoodie collar pulled hard at your throat, and you grunted and coughed as you shifted to keep your balance without breaking eye contact with the rebel leader, "Please, please, he's hurt." Your voice had dropped to a near whisper. You tried to plead again when he didn't respond, "You have to help me find him. His memory circuits were d-d-damaged when he was attacked, and he... f-forgets things...sometimes." Your voice caught, but you pushed through, "He was told where Jericho was, and he told me. After- after, the- the attack I told him, I-I told him to stay-stay-stay!" Squeezing your eyes shut and taking a quick breath, you let out a frustrated noise at not being able to get the _words_ out. You had to stop for a moment to take few steading breathes before you could continue. "I told h-him to stay put until I could get the parts and thirium to fix him, but when I came back, h-he was gone." You stopped for a moment, trying to swallow past the knot in your throat , unable to read Markus' gaze. "I looked everywhere for d-days, but I couldn't find him. I was... h-hoping he made it here?" 

Your voice had turned up at the end, hope shining through your obvious fear. Markus looked over to North, who shook her head. He hadn't been in Jericho for very long, but North seemed to know most of Jericho's residents, and new arrivals were always introduced to each other. Markus turned back to you, "I'm sorry, but it looks like your friend never made it."

It was like you'd been kicked in the chest. Something in you knew it was too much to hope that he was somewhere safe. It was more than likely he had been caught or killed. Hell, in the best possible scenario the poor damaged android was wandering aimlessly around the slums of Detroit, hiding out in one of the many abandond properties that littered the city outskirts.You hugged the bag to yourself even tighter out of a sudden desperation to cling to something that would keep you grounded, uncaring of the sharp edges inside that were cutting into your skin as you curled in on yourself. North dropped her hold on you, sneering a bit at the display, as your chin fell to touch your chest and you rocked back and forth in attempt to self sooth, to stave off the panic attack you could feel begining to constrict your chest.

It didn't work. 

You'd risked everything, including your life and Ralph's, to get here so that you both could be safe, and start over together. The way Ralph had spoken of Jericho, it sounded like some kind of island paradise where you could live out your lives together, perhaps even adopting a child together one day.

You should have known better than to dream a happy dream. It only hurt worse when you were shaken harshly back to reality. Now Ralph was gone, probably dead. And there was a very good chance that these androids were going to do to you exactly what those shitheel humans had done to Ralph. Someone screamed and it took several seconds for you to realize it was you. You clamped your jaw shut and dropped the duffle bag to slap both hands over your mouth. It was all you could do just to keep from vomiting as you tried to imagine Ralph there next to you, stroking your back and helping you remember how to breath properly. But he was gone, gone and you were alone again. As your vision began to go dark at the edges you knew what was happening, but you lacked the will to even try to pull yourself out of it, knowing that he wouldn't be there when you woke up. No one would. Alone again.

There was no way of telling how long you dissociated, but when you came back to yourself, you were no longer kneeling in the middle of the office. Office was a charitable term, the large open room was sparsely decorated, with only a ratty loveseat, a matching chair, and several empty crates of android parts that lined the walls. Slowly, your mind began to take stock of the situation. Someone had sat you down on the loveseat, and one of the springs was poking you in the back, but it was otherwise comfortable. There was a sudden spike of adrenaline as you jumped up and spun around, one hand reaching up to confirm what you already knew. They'd taken your backpack. Spinning around again your eyes searched the mostly empty room, you realized they'd taken your duffle too. There was a sudden pain in your stomach, and you lurched forward with a gasp, not entirely sure if it was from constant anxiety you'd been through for the last few weeks or the fact that you had no idea how long it had been since you last ate.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked.

You straightened up as much as the pain would allow, gasping a bit as you took in the form of a pale, blue eyed, blond android. His head was tilted and eyebrows raised in concern, he leaned forward from his cross legged perch on top of one of the empty crates. He'd been sitting so still, you hadn't seen him in your panicked glances around the room. As you studied him, the cramping in your belly seemed to recede slowly and you realized it was most likely hunger pains. "...I'm fine." You answered once you trusted yourself to fully stand up straight.

"My name is Simon." He introduced himself as he shifted forward and pushed off the crate to stand. "Markus asked me to make sure you were going to be okay." There was a tense pause where neither of you spoke. It didn't take a genius to figure out that what he meant by that was 'Markus asked me to make sure you don't try to run away and tell the other humans about Jericho'. But there was a chance the tired looking android was speaking the truth and honestly wanted to check up on you. With the exception of the long haired woman who'd discovered you, the androids you'd met so far were all much less terrifying than you expected. Between the fear mongering about deviants that was such a big part of the news these days and your anxiety, you weren't sure what to expect from the androids of Jericho, but there was a certain softness in both Simon and Markus that reminded you of Ralph. Reminded you of his eyes every time he smiled.

Simon tilted his head again as he moved towards you, stopping just out of arms reach when he saw you snap back to reality and take an instinctual step back. Your eyes scanned over his well built form for a moment, thankful his hands never left the pockets of his brown jacket. He smiled in an attempt to seem less intimidating as he elaborated, "...Do you need anything?"

"I don't know." You answered after a beat, unable to tear your eyes from his as a wave of dizziness hit you. Everything hurt, and your emotions were still spinning out of control. There were so many things that needed to be taken care of, questions that needed to be answered. 

You tried to compartmentalize. Ralph was the first thing that came to mind, and though it seemed impossible at first, you managed to push down the hysterical emotions that came with thinking about the fate of the only man you'd ever loved. You needed to start thinking about yourself again. _For_ yourself again. He wouldn't be there to hold your hand when you started shaking. Wouldn't be there to hold you close and tell you everything would be ok, to pull you out of that grey void when you started to slip away from yourself.

Your rubbed you hand across your stomach idly as you tried to sort yourself out, and Simon took that as a clue, "Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked. You gave him a sharp, confused look at his inquiry, and he answered your unasked question as he backed up several steps and turned to where he'd been sitting. "This was a cargo ship long before it was ours." He explained, and you could see that there was a pile of small, squared brown packages next to his former seat. "Fortunately for you, you humans aren't very good at cleaning up after yourselves. We found these military rations in a corner of the hold quite a while back," He picked up two of them, as well as a mostly clean, chipped mug with some water in it, as he returned to you. "I'm afraid we don't have much clean water for you to use, but this should be enough for you to enjoy your meal with." The left side of his mouth ticked up in a bitter smile at the word 'enjoy'.

You hesitated for only a moment before snatching them out of his hands with more force than was necessary. Your eyes scanned the packages for the exact instructions, but before you could begin to read them, you looked up at the man through you lashes. "Sorry. Thank you." You mumbled, not bothering to wait for a response. But you missed the soft smile he gave you as you finally tore into the rations. 

Perhaps it was some remnant of his original programing as a household droid, but even now, in this small way, it made him feel good to have someone to care for. 

You folded the top of the packet back over and propped it up against the side of the mostly empty cup on top of one of the crates, waiting for your meal to rehydrate. You wrapped your arms around yourself for lack of anything better to do with them and turned to the android next to you. "Where's-" you reconsidered what was going to be a rather nasty attitude with a deep sigh, "What did you guys do with my bags?" 

"We just put them away for now." He answered without answering. "All that thirium, and the components. Those were all for your friend, Ralph?" The knot in your throat returned at the mention of his name, so you just nodded in answer. "Why didn't you pack any food, or clothes for yourself?" The curious android asked as he took his hands from his pockets, gesturing for emphasis to his confusion.

You immediately stepped back from him with a wince, you had to take a moment to calm your sudden adrenaline rush, but you were able to answer after a moment, "We didn't... exactly have a plan. After the protesters hit us I knew we couldn't stay where we were anymore. I just, grabbed all the WR-600 parts I could find, and all the thirium I could carry, and I ran."

Simon frowned in sympathy, and slowly raised a hand so as not to startle you, before gently placing it on you shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth. He wasn't sure what to say. Mostly because he'd never even thought about what could happen to a human who decided to sympathize with their cause.

Ra9, some humans couldn't even bother to empathize with their own kind.

It made the ones like you all the more special.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, here is where I need your help. I have plans to move this story forward, and I want there to be romance. However there are a few options the reader will have as far as partners go. Ralph is obviously going to be mentioned and I intend to give him a happy ending, but who would you guys like to end up with? Your options are Ralph/, Markus/, Simon/, or I can try to make it Ralph/Markus/Simon/Reader if ya'll are really some thirsty hoes. Give me a heads up, and I'll be happy to give you credit if you inspire anything!


End file.
